Only the Good Die Young
by Rogue Amazon Boo
Summary: Response to Challenge.  One Shot. Maggie has an interesting experience that may lead to a change in how she sees Henry.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, I have no moolah anyway.**

**Author's Note: I decided to take up this song challenge thing. And this is the song it shuffled to. Yes I have Billy Joel on my I-Pod, don't judge. I will even admit that this is one of my favorite songs by him. Again, don't judge. Went with a different take on the story. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note 2 redux: I accept all constructive criticism but provide this disclaimer. If there are grammatical errors it was because they were missed during the proof reading process. As you may know if you do any sort of writing, no matter how much one tries to correct all errors it is almost impossible to do when one is proof-reading their own stories because one tends to auto-correct in their head and forgets to do it on paper. I have attempted to correct any errors made, if they were missed then I apologize in advance. **

**

* * *

**

**Only the Good Die Young - Billy Joel**

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait—You Catholic girls start much too late—Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one—Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray, they built you a temple, and locked you away ah but they never told you the price that you pay—The things that you might have done._

_Only the good die young—That's what I said—Only the good die young, only the good die young._

_You might of heard I run with a dangerous crowd—We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud—We might be laughing a bit too loud, ah but that never hurt no one—So come on Virginia show me a sign—Send up a signal I'll throw you a line—That stain glass curtain you're hiding behind never lets in the sun._

_Darling, only the good die young—Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, only the good die young, only the good die young._

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation—You got a brand new soul and a cross of gold, but Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information—You didn't count on me when you were counting on your rosary. _

_Oh oh whoa, well they say there's a heaven for those who will wait, some say its better but I say it ain't—I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints—The sinners are much more fun._

_You know that only the good die young—Whoa baby, only the good die young, only the good die young._

_Said you're mother told you the only thing I could give you was a reputation—Ah she never cared for me, but did she ever say a prayer for me?_

_Oh whoa Ah come out, come out, come out, Virginia don't let me wait—You Catholic girls start much too late—Sooner or later it comes down to fate, I might as well be the one._

_You know that only the good die young—Tell you baby—You know that only the good die young—Only the good die young—Only the good, only the good die young—Whoo hoo, whoo hoo, whoo hoo ah whoo—Only the good die young._

_

* * *

_

Only the Good Die Young

By

Rogue Amazon Boo

**July 22****nd**** 1934**

Maggie knew she was going to hell the moment she stepped down the front steps and saw him leaning against the fender of a truly magnificent Mercedes Benz Model S Brevete. The boy didn't look too shabby himself. Dressed to the nines in a black double breasted suit jacket and straight leg trousers, his blond hair slicked back and flashing those dimples; Henry was a sight to behold. She bit her lip and tried to pretend she didn't see him. His smile grew.

"Hiya doll."

She rolled her eyes and started down the steps of her school, Convent of the Sacred Heart, and tried to get the image of Sister Mary Francis warning her that her fascination with fast cars and evil villainous hoodlums would one day get her into trouble. She stopped in front of him and cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to be here, Henry. Remember what happened the last time?" The boy in front of her flashed those dimples at her again, the ones that made her stomach flutter and her knees week. His hazel eyes were twinkling and filled with mischief.

"Ah come on doll. You know I ain't afraid of that old battle ax of a nun. Eddie lent me the tin can so I could take you for a ride. I just gotta take the theater gig tonight. Whaddya say we blow this hoosegow and have some fun."

Eddie was Edward Z McIntosh, Henry's best friend and the personal driver for one John Herbet Dillinger, Jr. Maggie had a weakness for newspapers and followed all the stories about organized crime in Chicago. She'd gotten hooked when she started following the stories on the Saint Valentines Day Massacre when she was nine. She followed all the trials, all the mayhem. It quite simply fascinated her. She'd started talking to Henry against her better judgment because of the personal stories he had about Dillinger. She wanted to be a reporter for the Sun-Times in the worst possible way and she considered Henry a good source to cultivate. What she hadn't counted on was how she'd start to feel about him.

"I can't go for a drive with you. I still have classes left. You know that. I would be doing penance for the rest of my life if they found out I left campus with you."

He pushed off the car and stepped closer to her. Maggie shivered when he placed a finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"It's just a drive, Mags. What could it hurt? I got a Lincoln on me, we can go to the show, hit speakeasy, drop in on a clambake; anything you want. I just want you to let me take the most beautiful dame in the greater Chicago area on a drive around town."

She bit her lip again. She looked at the car, looked at him, looked back at the car. The boy she could probably have resisted. The boy and the car were a temptation even a good Catholic girl like Maggie couldn't resist. Still, she tried one more token protest to sooth her overactive conscience.

"I've got nothing to wear into the city. I only have my uniform." Henry cast a critical eye over the demure maroon dress and white blouse combination she was wearing.

"I got ya covered. Check out the passenger seat."

She approached the car reverently and ran her hands along the smooth chrome lines before opening the door. There was a box on the seat. She opened it and gasped. The most beautiful silver dress she'd ever seen lay nestled in tissue paper along with matching shoes. She pulled the slinky silk concoction out of the box and held it up.

"Henry, I can't wear this. It must have cost a fortune and it hardly covers anything. It's almost wicked."

Henry moved up behind her and she briefly closed her eyes. She could feel his body heat along her spine and her skin flushed. He leaned in and she felt his warm breath caress the shell of her ear.

"If you wear it, I'll let you drive."

She smiled, slow and wide. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"You've got yourself a deal." He smirked and she returned it while holding the dress up against her breast. There was no doubt about it, she was going to hell, but instead of a hand basket she was taking a snazzy roadster and a keen looking boy.

Anticipation mounted. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Henry ended up letting her drive to Wrigley field where they watched the Cubbies lose magnificently. They'd bought popcorn and he watched her lick butter from her fingers and felt heat. Maggie was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and that was saying something. He'd been running cons and driving getaways for as long as he could remember; had rubbed elbows with the big wigs and their molls. Those were some gorgeous dames but not one of them compared to his little school girl.

Henry knew that reaching for her was like reaching for the sun, but he didn't care. He and Eddie had made a vow when they were younger. They weren't going to end up useless drunks like their old men, slaving away in the meat packing plants and using the money on bathtub gin and whores.

He and Eddie were going to be somebody in this town. They'd sworn it in blood. Eddie wasn't too happy with him right now. He kept telling him that he was dizzy for this dame and it was going to end up bad. Maggie's parents were important swells in the government. Her dad wasn't a G-man as far as he knew but he was high up there. She'd even told him once that her pops knew Hoover.

That had given him some bad moments. For awhile he'd thought maybe she was part of a sting trying to get him to roll on the boss, but he still couldn't stay away from her. She was his siren, and maybe Eddie was right, maybe he was going to get dashed on the rocks. What a way to go though.

As the game ended they ended up walking hand in hand towards the exit gates. Maggie looked down at the dress she was wearing and smiled.

"I'm a little over dressed for a baseball game." Henry moved so his arm was around her waist and he pulled her into his side.

"You look beautiful."

The compliment was sincere and coming from a tough guy like Henry it was enough to turn any girl's head. Maggie was far from immune to his rough charm. She blushed and her fingers fluttered nervously against his back.

"So doll, whaddya want to do now?" She bit her lip. He grinned.

"You wanna drive the car some more don't cha."

"May I please?" He laughed. The excitement lighting her brown eyes was unmistakable. He'd learned early on that she loved cars even more then he and Eddie did.

"Okay, but it's gotta be somewhere close. I gotta pick up the boss soon to take him to theater tonight. He's not patient so I gotta be on time."

She looked worried for a moment. "Henry, maybe you should give someone else the job tonight. What about your cousin Jasper? Didn't he tell you he wanted to start driving for you and Eddie?"

He stopped for a moment and looked at her closely. "What's with the face? You look like you're worried about me."

She looked down at the ground and then looked up, guilt marring her lovely features. "I was at a dinner party my father was hosting. It's the only time he and Mama usually want me to come home from boarding school so they can show me off to their friends. That's beside the point. There were some federal agents there and I heard them discussing how they were getting closer to apprehending Dillinger. They sounded confident it would be soon."

Henry grinned at her, cocky and self-assured. "They ain't ever gonna get the boss. He's untouchable. 'Sides it ain't like I'm driving a getaway tonight. It's just taking him and his skirts to the show and then probably to a gin joint. It's nothing to worry about, doll."

She smiled and nodded slightly before leaning up and brushing her lips across his cheek. It was his turn to be surprised.

"Let's go then," she said and tugged at his hand. He pulled her back against him and into a hidden enclave behind them. She suddenly found herself in his arms, her breast pressed against his chest. She gasped and looked up. His eyes were unfathomable as the gazed down into hers.

"Henry what…" He cut her off.

"Now doll, if your gonna kiss a fella, you should really kiss a fella." The next thing she knew Henry's mouth was covering hers. She stiffened and then whimpered when she felt his tongue probing her lips. She gasped slightly, her lips parting and Henry took the opportunity to slide his tongue between them. Her whimper turned into a moan as liquid heat flowed through her. Her nipples peaked and the drag of her clothes and his created a delicious friction. She felt wetness between her thighs and her belly quivered as his quicksilver tongue darted and dragged against hers. It was Maggie's first kiss. It was heaven.

She felt his hands tighten around her waist and pull her closer as one hand traveled up her spine to tangle in her long hair. He devoured her and only broke away because they needed to breathe. Henry gazed into her slumberous eyes and resisted the urge to dive back in. She was temptation personified, heavy lidded eyes, kiss swollen lips, and ragged breathing giving away her arousal. He wanted to kiss her again more than he wanted air. Instead he stepped back and clasped her hand.

"Come on, we have to get going if you're gonna get to drive the hay burner before I have to go pick up the boss."

She smiled at him, suddenly shy, and nodded. He smiled back and willed his body under control. Eddie was right; he was dizzy for this girl. So dizzy that he was seeing a future with her. He was reaching for the sun again, but maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't end up burned.

* * *

Maggie woke early the next day as was her custom. She stretched and couldn't help the goofy smile that split her features. Henry had kissed her, twice. After the game she'd driven them to the park and they'd spent an hour walking around. He'd told her some side splitting stories about his adventures with Eddie and she talked about school and her family. It was fun and innocent and sweet and she'd never felt this way about anyone before. Before he'd left her at the school to go pick up his boss he'd pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless once again. She'd gone to bed feeling like she was floating. Hopping out of bed, she made her way quietly out of her room and down the hall. The papers were right where the Mother Superior left them after she was through. Maggie grabbed them and took them back to her room. The headline was the first thing she saw.

_U.S. Agents Kill Outlaw in Trap!_

Horrified, she started reading.

_Notorious bank robbery John H. Dillinger, Jr. was gunned down by federal agents in front of the Biograph Theater in Lincoln Heights. He was pronounced dead at 10:50 p.m. last night at Alexian Brothers Hospital. Three agents lead by special Agent Samuel Crowley cornered Dillinger as he was leaving after viewing a showing of Clark Gable's new film, Manhattan Melodrama. Some witnesses reported that Dillinger was armed but others have advised that the agents opened fire with out provocation. The outlaw was struck twice in the chest and once through the back of the neck. Two female bystanders received minor injures and one young male bystander that has been identified as Dillinger's chauffer was killed instantly when a stray bullet punched through the windshield and imbedded in his heart._

Maggie dropped the paper, her fingers suddenly limp. She wasn't aware she was choking on her tears.

* * *

**Present Day**

Drenched in sweat Maggie Winnock bolted awake and looked around her room. She was breathing heavy and twisted in her bed sheets. It took a moment for her to register her surroundings but when she did she calmed a bit. She was in her bedroom in Washington D. C. and according to her alarm clock she had about two hours before she had to be awake in order to get ready for school.

She ran a hand through her soaked hair. "What a weird dream."

Disturbed and not quite sure why it was bothering her so much she slipped out of bed to get ready. She had a stop to make before heading into school.

* * *

Maggie found herself knocking on the door of Eddie's garage at an ungodly hour of the morning. Eddie answered on the second knock already dressed for work in his overalls.

"Early start this morning, doll?" She winced slightly at the term but nodded.

"Mr. McIntosh? I needed to ask you a question. About the day Dillinger died." He nodded thoughtfully and opened the door wider so she could slip inside. He started walking back towards his office.

"What did you wanna know?"

She followed. "I was doing some research and I found an obscure newspaper archive that advised there was a second person, a boy; that was shot accidentally the day the FBI shot Dillinger. How can that be true? All the reports I've ever read said that only two females received minor injuries and that Dillinger was the only one shot and killed."

Eddie sighed and motioned for her to sit down in front of him. "Henry Collins, he was my best friend back in those days. The reason you don't see any other reports is because the mistake made the Bureau look bad and if there was one thing Hoover hated was anything marring the image of the G-men. It's funny I never really thought about it but your friend Henry looks a lot like old Collins."

Maggie started. She was immediately reminded of a debate she'd had a few days ago with her Henry.

"_I can't believe you are trying to tell me you believe in reincarnation. It's absurd Henry. We do not come back as someone else when we die. There is absolutely no scientific proof."_

_Henry ignored the derision in her tone. "I'm not saying I believe in it Maggie, I'm saying what if it is possible? Imagine what it would be like to be able to claim multiple lifetime's worth of experiences."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Henry, I don't want or need multiple lifetime's worth of experiences. I'm too busy trying to survive this lifetime. Besides, it's all hooey anyway. There is no mysticism, no magic, no coming back once you're gone, because there is no proof that any of those things exist."_

_He shook his head but he was smiling. "There are more things in heaven and earth Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_

_She made a face. "That may be Mr. Shakespeare, but it doesn't matter because if we don't hurry we are going to be late for Ms. Hillerson's test."_

The exchanged was par for the course for her and Henry. He'd insist on some endlessly fascinating but ultimately fancifully theory and she responded like the scientist she was that there was no proof. She met Eddie's gaze and asked.

"Did Mr. Collins have a girlfriend?" It was Eddie's turn to be surprised.

"He did, as matter of fact. Margaret Winsom. Pretty girl, went to a Catholic school down in Cook County. Why would you want to know about that?"

Maggie couldn't answer right away; she was too busy feeling her reality tilt. She shook herself free and smiled at Eddie.

"It's not important, just something that I was checking into. Thank you for your time Mr. McIntosh. I'll let myself out."

She got up and was almost too the door when Eddie said. "You know, now that I think about it…you look a lot like Margaret. You find some sort of genealogy or something you was looking into?"

She paused. "Something like that."

Maggie left the garage. She was at her locker before she realized that she had no memory of the path she'd walked from the garage to get to school. Her agile mind was going over everything she'd learned which was why she jumped when she heard her name being called.

"Maggie, you okay?" She turned and met Henry's concerned hazel eyes. Her mind flashed to the moment in the dream last night when she was wrapped in his arms with his mouth on hers and his tongue down her throat. She made a choked sound and he instantly started pounding on her back. She moved away.

"I'm all right. You can stop now." Abruptly he did. She teetered a little but righted herself. He was looking even more worried. She gave him a tentative smile.

"I'm good Henry. You can stop looking at me like I'm going to drop dead at any moment." He grimaced and nodded.

"So are you ready for the test today?" He asked. The look she gave him caused him to acknowledge what a stupid question that was.

He smiled, rueful. "Of course you're ready for the test. You always are."

She smirked. "Somebody has to give you a standard to live up to since you're so freaking good at everything else."

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the locker next to hers.

"Why do you always sound annoyed at me when you say that?"

She rolled her eyes, took out the books she needed for her next couple of classes, and closed her locker. She didn't want to answer that question, even to herself. She was afraid of what she might learn. Instead she said.

"I'm headed to class, you coming?"

He accepted the change in subject and pushed away from the locker. "I'll see you in there. I have to meet Jasper at Uncle Brian's office before my first class. Take it easy today."

She nodded absentmindedly. "All right." He looked concerned again.

"Maggie, are you sure you're okay?" She sighed, exasperated.

"I told you, I'm fine. Go do what ever it is you do with your cousin. I will be fine."

He gave her one last look. "All right but If you need to talk or anything. I'm here for you."

He touched her shoulder briefly, squeezed lightly, and walked away from her down the hall. Maggie watched him go and tried to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach. She still didn't believe in reincarnation. She absolutely refused to believe that she and Henry use to be a couple in a past life. What she was having trouble doing was ignoring the feelings she'd been having more and more frequently in Henry's company. She clutched her books against her chest. She was going to ignore them. They would go away eventually, they had to.

Henry Griffin was not boyfriend material anymore than Collins had been to Margaret. He was too bold, too reckless, and too eager to pursue danger without any thought of the consequences. Maggie Winnock was not going to fall for Henry Griffin. She had too much self control for that. Resolved, she walked down the hall to her first class. She didn't notice the ghostly figures hovering behind her. Didn't see them clasp hands and walk through the wall to the right.

Maggie didn't believe in fate, pre-destination, the supernatural, or anything she couldn't see and touch for herself, but that didn't mean that those forces didn't see her. She could fight her feelings for Henry all she wanted, but some things were simply written in the stars.

Maggie Winnock and Henry Griffin were destined. It was only a matter of time.

_Fin_


End file.
